92nd Hunger Games
by TheWalkingD3AD
Summary: Basically its is the Hunger Games with a little twist. instead of 1 person coming out alive, 5 of them do. They can be from the same district or not. May the Odds be with you.
1. Chapter 1 :Story:

It's my first year in the Reaping. I doubt I will get picked but you never know. My name is Felicity Drealer. I have Silver eyes and Long Brown/Blonde hair. I only have one friend. Her name is Melody and she's only 7.

Anyway I had to put my name in 46 times this year. Even if it was my first time ever to do this. They took a blood sample from me and wrote my name down and stuff. It confused me but I didn't say anything. I don't talk much, unlike the other kids. The only way I keep my family alive is by hunting off the District grounds. Bow and Arrow is my weapon that I hunt with and I never miss my target.

Everyone crowded around the stage that was set up. A woman that was wearing wayyyy to much make-up came onto the stage and started talking. She showed us a video that the Capital had made and then said that it was time to pick the tributes for this year's Hunger Games.

Her hand reached into the girls' bin that had all the names for the girls that had to sign up and grabbed one. She walked back over to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"And this year's girl tribute for the 92th annual Hunger Games to represent District 12 is…..Felicity Drealer" Her high-pitched voice said.

My whole world froze at that exact moment. Everyone turned and looked at me with sadness shadowing their dark eyes. I looked at the ground and walked up to the stage in front of the Justice building. People in white suits followed me up to the stage. I stood next to the woman.

She walked over to the bin that had the Boys names in it. She then reached her hand in and grabbed one.

"The boys tribute for the 92th annual Hunger Games to represent District 12 is…..

Before I can continue this story I do need people to want to be in the story so if you want to just PM me this form but you MUST have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:


	2. DISTRICT UPDATE!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: (Still Open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: Lily-Jace Meradee

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female Tribute: Rosalie Logan

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still Open) *before you sign up for this one PM me*

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>Before I can continue this story I do need people to want to be in the story so if you want to just PM me this form but you <strong><em>MUST<em>** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:


	3. Chapter 2 :Story:

Chapter 2

"The boys tribute for the 92th annual Hunger Games to represent District 12 is…..Leon Cooper."

I see the people on the boy's side look at one small, kinda scrawny boy with black hair that flipped over one of his eyes. He had brown eyes and a small rose in his hand. He looked down at the ground as he slowly walked up to the stage and stood next to me.

I had seen him working in the field sometimes but I had never spoken to him. I looked him over once again and noticed that he was about 2 inches taller than me. Overall he was pretty cute.

'Stop it! You are probably going to die, you can't fall for anyone now!' I thought bitterly to myself. I noticed him looking at me. We locked eyes and he quickly looked down at the rose in his hand again with a slight blush on his face.

"Alright, we now have our two tributes for the 92nd Hunger Games. Good luck you two and may the odds be ever in your favor." The woman whose name I found out was Vivian said. The, she walked off the stage.

People in the white suits brought me over to the Justice Building and put me into a room. My older brother rushed into the room and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as tight.

"I can't believe that you have to go…" He said, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry. But you know that I don't have a choice. I have to go. But whatever you do, DON'T let mom or Melody starve!"

"I won't I promise! Just come back home! Remember to use the skills that I taught you!" He started to be dragged out by the peacekeepers, but quickly put a rose necklace on me. I looked at the door as it shut. I sighed and sat on the chair. I wanted to cry but I had to remain strong.

A few minutes later the peacekeepers lead me to the train that I had to ride to the capital. It was huge. I had never seen anything like it before. I was brought to a room filled with MANY types of foods and desserts.

Just then, Vivian and Leon walked up behind me. Vivian told us to sit at the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Well you two, eat up! I guess I have to go find your mentor. I will be back soon." Vivian got up and left. Leon turned and looked at me.

I barely noticed because I was too busy looking at my necklace that my brother gave me. I snapped out of the trance that I was in when a rose roughly landed in my lap. I dropped the necklace and looked at the rose and picked it up softly. I looked over at Leon and he's looking down with the same blush on his face.

"Hey, did you give me this?" I asked. He nodded. I could tell that he wasn't very talkative.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk to me I understand. My eyes scare allot of people so you wouldn't be the first." He looked at me sharply and shook his head to signal a no.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just I'm n-not good w-with talking to new people. And I think your eyes are really cool. They look like cat eyes." He stuttered.

"Oh well, that's ok. Well thanks for the rose." I said quietly. He nodded in response and flipped his hair a little. I laughed a bit when it fell back into his face and he looked agitated.

"I think you are going to win the games this year." He said to me. I looked at him with the rose still in my hand.

"Why? I've seen you with a knife. You're extremely skilled and you can run really fast."

"Well, I have seen you leap from tree to tree like a squirrel really fast and with those throwing knives and bow and arrow you never miss a target."

"Hn. I think we should stick together in the games."

"Yea that seems fine." He said and ran his hand through his hair.

I reached over and felt his hair. It was really soft. He blushed slightly again and backed away a little. I was saddened but then played with the rose in my hands again. Just then Vivian walked in with a tall, muscular man that had short brown hair with green eyes.

"Okay, here are the two kids. Kids, this is your mentor Mr…..

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you <strong><em>MUST<em>** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews.<p> 


	4. DISTRICT UPDATE 2!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE 2!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Angie Sandblom**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: **Lily-Jace Meradee**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female Tribute: **Rosalie Logan**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: **Luke Fairfax**

Female tribute: **Katie Fairfax**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: **Leon Cooper**

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you <strong><em>MUST<em>** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews.<p> 


	5. DISTRICT UPDATE 3!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE 3!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Angie Sandblom**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: **William Dereaver**

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: **Lily-Jace Meradee**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Emma Ryder**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female Tribute: **Rosalie Logan**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: **Luke Fairfax**

Female tribute: **Katie Fairfax**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: **Leon Cooper**

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: (Still open)

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you <strong><em>MUST<em>** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews.<p> 


	6. DISTRICT UPDATE 4!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE 4!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: **Asher Rost**

Female tribute: **Angie Sandblom**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: **William Dereaver**

Female tribute: **Cecelia Rathbone**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: **Lily-Jace Meradee**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Emma Ryder**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Dylan Ross**

Female tribute: **Grace Manez**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Fallstreak Redpath**

Female Tribute: **Rosalie Logan**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Anya Fairvine **

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: **Luke Fairfax**

Female tribute: **Katie Fairfax**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: **Leon Cooper**

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: **Clever Ballantynn**

Female Tribute: **Athica Edo**

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. <strong>But all girl tribute spots have been taken i need more male tributes<strong>. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you **_MUST_** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews.<p> 


	7. Chapter 3 :Story:

_Chapter 3_

"Okay, here are the two kids. Kids, this is your mentor Mr. Grover." He looked at us then looked back at Vivian.

"Are you serious? This is the District 11 tributes? Well, you guys better accept your fate and expect to die. There is a slim chance that you will even survive the first day." Mr. Grover said then got up and grabbed the beer, and started to walk away from us.

I was annoyed at him for saying that. I snatched the knives on the table and launched them at him. They outlined his figure around the area he was walking on the wall. He just looked at the knives in slight shock.

"Was that good enough for you dumb ass?" I sneered at him.

"You actually are kinda good. You will probably last 2 days. If that, smart ass."

"My ass is pretty smart. Thanks for noticing." I said with sarcasm dripping off my words like venom.

"Hey, hey, hey. Fighting is unneeded so stop it." Vivian told us. I just glared at the taller man as he walked up to Leon. Leon backed-up all little.

"Mr. Grover do you have any tips to surviving the Hunger Games that might be useful?" Leon asked politely.

"Find shelter, water, and get food. And whatever you do, DON'T go into the bloodbath. That's just asking to get killed."

"Oh ok…"

"Time to eat!" Vivian's voice screamed into my ears. I flinched when I heard her.

We all sat at the table and Mr. Grover went to get some new knives because the ones from before were still lodged into the wall. We all got steak which was REALLY good. I had never had that before. I don't think anyone from my district has. The rose was still next to me so I put it in my hair.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Hm?" Vivian asked.

"Mr. Grover I'm sorry for throwing the knives at you. It just annoyed me when u doubted what we could do." I said and looked at my lap. I didn't see him smirk.

"I knew one of you would do that. I was just trying to figure out which one. It's fine." I looked at him after he said that.

"Really?"

"Yea, but I never was told your names though."

"My name is Leon Cooper." Leon said.

"Mine is Felicity Drealer."

"Well nice to meet you both. We should arrive in the capital tomorrow afternoon so be ready. And Felicity, nice necklace."

"Thanks. My brother gave it to me before he was dragged away by the peacekeepers."

"Oh, how old is your brother?"

"He is 19. He couldn't volunteer because he knows that he needs to take care of our mom and Melody. Melody doesn't have any parents anymore. They died of unknown sickness so I brought her in because I made enough money for my family that we had a little left over. We basically adopted her. She helps me in the field. And my mom is also very sick, so she needs allot of help."

"She and your family will be in my prayers tonight. But, it's time for bed now. So see you in the morning." With that he got up and left for his sleeping area. I stood up and stretched. Leon did the same.

"Goodnight Leon."

"Goodnight Felicity."

Vivian walked me to my room and sat on my bed with me. I was confused at why she was though.

"I think Leon likes you~" She said.

"No he doesn't, I just met him."

"So? He gave you a rose. That's something. But anyway, goodnight." She left.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. <strong>But all girl tribute spots have been taken i need more male tributes<strong>. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you **_MUST_** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews.<p> 


	8. Chapter 4 :Story:

_Chapter 4_

Vivian woke me up at 7:00 AM. I tried to bite her hand because she kept poking me to get up. I got a shower and then got dressed. I walked out to the dining room. Leon was there with Mr. Grover.

"Finally, sleeping beauty has arrived." Mr. Grover said. I just look at him and shake my head. Leon looked at me I waved to him and he waved back.

"Leon here was just telling me how you could talk to animals. Is that true?" I glared slightly at Leon. How the hell did he know about that?

"Kinda, I sing to them and they listen to me. Especially birds, they like my singing the most for some reason and if I sing to them they will do whatever I ask them."

"That will definitely help you in the Hunger Games. You could have them get food for you and lots of other stuff."

"Yea I guess…"

"Sing for us!" Vivian said while jumping up and down and clapping.

"Um…."

"Please!"

"Fine…"

"Yay!" They all turned in their seats to look at me.

"Hold on cause I'm letting go,  
>I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo.<br>Im gonna give you some till you want some more,  
>Cause all I see is an open door.<br>And I see where it's leading me.  
>All of this energy,<br>Been bottled up way to long.  
>It's powerful, powerful.<br>You see what im getting at,  
>I'm ready for all of that,<br>If I'm not a star, your blind.  
>I've got rings on my fingers,<br>And glitter in my hair.  
>I bought a one way ticket,<br>And I just got here.  
>I'm gonna run this town, run this town.<br>I'm gonna run this town, run this town.  
>I've got high heel stilettoes,<br>And I'm kicking in the door.  
>And kissin' your ass, say what's my lipstick for.<br>I'm gonna run this town, run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town tonight." Then I finished and grabbed a cookie and started eating it.<p>

They were all silent. It was freaking me out because they were staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at them. They came back to reality then.

"You voice is amazing! I'm sure if you know a slow type song you could put anything to sleep because your voice is so sweet." Vivian said. Leon and Mr. Grover nodded.

"Thanks…" I looked out the window and saw a bunch of lights and large buildings. "Whoa…"

"What's going on?" Leon asked and walked over to the window I was looking out of. He saw the buildings too.

"That my young friends, is the Capital." Mr. Grover said.

Then a large crowd appeared. They were waving and clapping and screaming as the train passed them. All the women were wearing allot of make-up. It was scary how much they had on and the men were wearing weird colored tuxedo's and everything.

We arrived at a big building and Leon, Vivian, Mr. Grover and I were escorted out of the train we were on. People were rushing all around us. I was introduced to two girls, who were going to help my stylist design my outfit for the chariot ride. Their names were Sparkle, and Samantha. The two dragged me off and gave me a bath. They roughly scrubbed every part of my body and then rinsed my hair. They dried my body off then lotioned it.

After they were done, they dressed me and then brought me to a man named Kaylo. He was going to be my stylist. Leon was then next to me and his stylist was named Kayla. They were twins I guess. Kaylo brought me to a room and started talking to me.

"Hello Felicity. You already know my name so it's useless to say it again. We are told to make the outfits represent what the district is about but, I'm going to do a different approach."

"That's ok. I like different. I think you and I are going to get along great." He smirked.

"I hope so. Well, let's get work now. I'm limited on time so I will get the dress ready for you and Sam will highlight your hair with silver streaks."

"Oh ok. That sounds cool. I will see you later Kaylo." Sam dragged me out of the room and into the hair parlor thing.

She got the dye and started on my hair. When she finished I got to look at myself in a mirror. The silver in my hair was a really good touch to it. I loved it.

"That's a pretty necklace you have there." Sam said.

"Oh, thanks. My brother gave it to me after the reaping."

"Oh that's nice. Time to go see how Kaylo is doing on your dress." We got up and left that room. We went to Kaylo's room.

"Hey Kaylo." Sam said.

"Hey Sam. Felicity come here and try your dress on." I walked over to him with Sam following. (There is a pic of the dress at the bottom of my profile as a link) It was like it was made out of Monarch Butterfly wings. The shoes had a tiny Monarch butterfly on them and were golden. It looked amazing.

I put it on and it fit perfectly. I hugged Kaylo.

"Thanks." he hugged back.

"I do my best. I still have to work on your interview dress."

"I'm sure it will be as awesome as this one."

"Come on Felicity, it's the chariot ride time." Sam said and took me out of the room. I was put on a chariot that was covered in vines and different types of flowers and butterflies on it.

I looked at all the other tributes that were on their chariots already. There was one boy who intimidated me allot which is unusual but he looked really scary. He was in the District 1 chariot. He was tall, with blonde hair. But I could tell he wasn't as high-strung as most people from District 1.

Then Leon came over to me. He was in a regular tux that had a monarch butterfly patterned tie.

"Hey…" My voice trailed off.

"Hey." He stated and got onto the chariot.

Then the lights came on and one by one the chariots started going out of the big door that we were presented in. It went in order of the Districts. Finally it was our turn. Our chariot started moving into the big room. They were people in stands waving at us, cheering us on. I waved at them slowly and they cheered more. Leon started waving too. Then we reached the end of the line and our chariot stopped next to some others…

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. <strong>But all girl tribute spots have been taken i need more male tributes<strong>. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you **_MUST_** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews. And im sry if there is some things wrong. i have only red the first and second book. .<p> 


	9. DISTRICT UPDATE 5!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE 4!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: **Liam Helix**

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: **Asher Rost**

Female tribute: **Angie Sandblom**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: **William Dereaver**

Female tribute: **Cecelia Rathbone**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female Tribute: **Lily-Jace Meradee**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still Open)

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Emma Ryder**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Dylan Ross**

Female tribute: **Grace Manez**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Fallstreak Redpath**

Female Tribute: **Rosalie Logan**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: (Still open)

Female tribute: **Anya Fairvine **

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: **Luke Fairfax**

Female tribute: **Katie Fairfax**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: **Leon Cooper**

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: **Clever Ballantynn**

Female Tribute: **Athica Edo**

* * *

><p>i still need more people to sign up to be in this story. <strong>But all girl tribute spots have been taken i need more male tributes<strong>. so if you want to be in this story so if you want to just PM me this form but you **_MUST_** have an account on here.

Name:

Age:

Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, ect.)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred death:

Alliance: (If any)

Romance: (if any)

Interview angle:

* * *

><p>Review! Cause i love reviews. And im sry if there is some things wrong. i have only red the first and second book. .<p> 


	10. Chapter 5 :Story:

_ Chapter 5_

They led us out of the large room with all the people in it. Leon and I were escorted to the rooms that we had to stay in. The walls had this scenery changing action. It was extremely cool. I set it to a forest type and then laid down on the bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 7:30 and had to get ready. They gave me an outfit to wear to the training center. It was a very large room with many types of weapons that you could use for training, and some other stuff. The sad part was I felt like the shortest one in the room… Well it did seem that I was the youngest so it was to be expected.

The head-trainer started speaking and telling us all the rules. Then we got started training after we were told about all the different training spots and locations and what they did. I just sat down for a while to study my opponents and their strengths and weaknesses. I look at the first boy. He looked about 13 or 14 with brown hair and brown eyes. He was doing the same thing I was. Just watching the other tributes.

"Asher! Asher! Asher!" The careers yelled loudly. I looked over at them.

They were surrounding a boy who was tall, with brown hair. Overall he seemed like a playa or whatever they called those people. Most of the girls were hanging off of him because he was doing so well with the spears and throwing knives. He only got around the blue ring in the human target board. 'Time to show these dumbasses how it's done in district 11.' I thought to myself.

I stood up and walked past the other kid. Leon was right next to me. I wonder when he got there. I went to where the careers were and grabbed a spear. They all looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"Aw what's the little midget gonna do?" Said a tall, blonde girl. She had floor length blonde hair with blue highlights. I glared at her.

"Watch and you will find out." I picked up the first spear that I saw and got lined up on the throwing line.

The careers gathered around me and watched me with intimidating eyes. I looked at the middle of the target board that was shaped like a human and threw the spear as hard as I could. It hit dead on in the middle. I smirked and walked away with Leon next to me.

"Wow. Felicity, you're really good with aim. I'm not good with anything…"

"Leon you're good with allot of things."

"Nope. Not a thing." I shook my head, then looked over at the other boy I noticed before.

He was looking at me with a slight smile. I waved at him but he just looked away. I could still feel the careers eyes on me. But I kept walking.

* * *

><p>Any idea's are welcome because i have writers block -.- so i kinda need ideas. Also, review. And sry if this is a bad story. . im trying.<p> 


	11. DISTRICT UPDATE 6! FINAL!

_**DISTRICT UPDATE 6!**_

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 1<strong>)

Male tribute: **Liam Helix**

Female tribute: **Raven Sangster**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 2<strong>)

Male tribute: **Asher Rost**

Female tribute: **Angie Sandblom**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 3<strong>)

Male tribute: **William Dereaver**

Female tribute: **Cecelia Rathbone**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 4<strong>)

Male tribute: **Seth Long**

Female Tribute: **Lily-Jace Meradee**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 5<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Noah James**

Female tribute: **Shaylene Hanson** (Sry crazycatfish but district 11 was the plant one and thats what my character is in)

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 6<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Slade Fics**

Female tribute: **Emma Ryder**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 7<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Dylan Ross**

Female tribute: **Grace Manez**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 8<strong>)

Male Tribute: **Fallstreak Redpath**

Female Tribute: **Rosalie Logan**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 9<strong>)

Male tribute: **Sleen Collans**

Female tribute: **Anya Fairvine **

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 10<strong>)

Male tribute: **Luke Fairfax**

Female tribute: **Katie Fairfax**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 11<strong>)

Male tribute: **Leon Cooper**

Female tribute: **Felicity Drealer**

* * *

><p>(<strong>District 12<strong>)

Male tribute: **Clever Ballantynn**

Female Tribute: **Athica Edo**

* * *

><p><strong>All spots have been filled! Thanks for all of those who entered and may the odds be ever in your favor!<strong>


	12. Chapter 6 :Story:

(Clever's POV)

I'm no genius (well maybe a little), but I don't need to be one to know how training is already going to work out. Everyone is already swooning over district two favorite, Asher. And he's not even that good. Throwing knives (well anything really) has never been my forte, and I bet I could do better than that. But it always happens the same, The careers will make their pack, and the rest of us will just sit here and try to train in false hopes. That's not my plan. A frail looking girl who I think is from district 11 goes walking over there, and I don't even stick around to watch the trainwreck that's about to unfold. Like a kid from district 11 stands a chance. Then again, it's never been so great for us at 12 either. Everyone's flocked out at this point, I pass by a station where a dark skinned girl is trying to make a fire. She goes at it for a minute or so, with no results. Next. At the next station I see Athica Ero, my district partner, getting a feel for some of the spears. I barely talked to her on the train, a little too busy with my plans to have a conversation with her. She seemed almost a little too nice. I have to wonder how much better she can be in the arena. But I'll talk to her later, I have much more time with her. Next I see a guy almost as tall as I am, with dirty blonde hair, fooling around with a sword, lunging with it almost like he was trying to poke somebody on the other side of the room. A group of two or three girls oogle at him in a way that says, your cute, ducks I might have to kill you. Against my better judgment I approach him. I know I'm no Finnick Odaire, but the look those girls give me is a mix of disgust, embarrassment, and a touch of 'i hope I get to kill you in the arena. I pretend not to notice, and like a herd of scared animals they disperse. The guy doesn't even seem to notice.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he does one of those ridiculous lunges again. He keeps his eyes focused on his sword.

"Fencing."

"Fencing. And that might be?"

"It's a type of sword fighting." he says, and runs a practice dummy through.

"It really doesn't count if you make it up," I smirk. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm Dylan."

"Clever."

"You know how to fight, Clever?"

"Not at all."

"Then I wouldn't talk." this time, instead of a lunge, Dylan slashes upward, and takes the dummy's head off clean. Impressive.

"But I do know things." I whisper. Dylan seems vaguely interested.

"Like what?"

"I know that if we don't do something, we're going to get our butts kicked by Asher and crew." He gives me a handsome grin.

"Like what?" I hurriedly give him the details of my plan. He seems interested enough.

"And why don't I just kill you and do all of this myself." I wince at his words. They were so straightforward, I still can't adjust myself that this is a killing game. I try and keep my composure.

"because I know stuff. I have survival skills down to a science. I know how to set traps, make plans, manipulate the enemy. All you can do is play with a pointy stick." Dylan takes a close look at his sword, as if to see that it is indeed a pointy stick.

"Fine. Sounds good, but on one condition." Oh great. A condition. He points to the girl who I saw earlier at the fire making station, now tending to a fully functional fire. Maybe I underestimated her. "she's my district partner, and I want her to come with us." Beautiful. Not only must I know play matchmaker, but my plan has baggage. I try to sound confident. "Done. And there's still plenty of room, so keep an eye open." We shake hands on it,and I head for the fire making station. This is gonna be along day.

* * *

><p>Written by demigodgirl1000. With her character!<p> 


	13. Chapter 7 :Story:

(Fallstreak's POV)

I see this girl looking at me, and I can't help but look away. I look back, and watch her approach the career group. She throws a knife with such accuracy, nothing I've ever seen from an 11. This time she waves, but I just look at my feet. She must think I'm such a wierdo. I can tell by her face she's very proud of what she did, and I can seeing Asher's face he wants her as a career. This makes me angry. People like him always want what they can't have, but get it anyway. I go to take out my anger on the archery range. I remember, one year my parents told me about this girl named Katnkiss something. She never made it out of those games,but she was one of the best archers there were. My parents showed me videos of those games, to help train me. To make me become one of them. But no, I wasn't like them in any way, shape or form.

There's such a thing as a good career, isn't there? As the afternoons trails on, I get approached by a guy named Dylan, looking for an alliance. Although it caught me off guard, I refused. There's no way I'm getting emotionally attached to anyone during those games. No, it's best I just accept death, and shut up about it. I go on at another couple shots, not always hitting the direct target, but getting close enough to kill someone instantly.

A girl with shocking black hair and mild violet eyes comes to my station after awhile, a career i think, and starts shooting with me. She's not terrible, but not great either, so I know she wants to talk. Naturally I say nothing.

"Your not bad," she says slyly, letting another arrow fly.

I'm not sure how to respond. The polite thing to say would be that she's pretty good too, but something in here eyes makes me hold my tongue. So instead of a response, I notch another arrow.

"I'm Raven," she says, pretending I didn't blatantly ignore her. "And you?"

"I'm Fallstreak." My arrow nips at hers.

"That's a...unique name."

"I was born on the return of halley's comet."

"That's interesting." I sneak a peek at her, and I can now recognize that look. Disgust. Superiority.

I have to wonder if Raven has tried to do the same thing with the girls from 11 and 12. Just because we're the youngest. She shoots again, this time hitting the second ring. She looks mildly surprised.

"So I was thinking." she turns to me. "I don't want to be in the career pack this year. Maybe we could make an alliance. Maybe with that girl you like." she points to the one that had waved at me earlier. My face burns.

"I do not." And I don't. I don't even know here name, and like I said, days before a killing game isn't appropriate to get a girlfriend.

But my suspicions are confirmed. I know how she wants to play this. But I'm not playing with anyone. I give myself the time to concentrate, and let my arrow fly, slicing hers right down the middle. Lucky shot, I'll take what I can get.

"But no thanks." It's her turn to blush, but definitely not out of embarrassment. "You'll regret that." she hisses, and turns on her heels. I never thought I would say this, but I hope I can get her in the arena. I hope I can get all those dumb careers. Maybe that's what I'll do... Go out with a bang,right? I practice shooting one last time, before I head to the edible plants station. I'll give them a good show.

* * *

><p>Written by demigodgirl1000. With her character!<p> 


	14. Chapter 8 :Story:

(Felicity's POV)

I went over to the archery area and grabbed the bow. I notched an arrow onto the string on pulled it back slowly. I closed one eye to try and line up the arrow with the heart of the fake human target. Then I let the arrow soar into the air.

It hit straight on, exactly where I was aiming. I smirked. Then I realized there was another person next to me. She had curly, dark brown hair, and rose colored lips. Also, she had these deep moss colored eyes and large eyelashes that made them stick out more. Overall she was very pretty.

"Hi, my name is Felicity Drealer." I said politely. She turned toward me.

"Hello, I'm Grace Manez." She smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to finally meet an actual person who's nice here." I shook her hand.

"Yea, talk about it. Though, that boy's face was funny when you showed him up at the spear area." I blushed a little.

"You saw that?"

"Yea, I think everyone did. You have amazing aim." She said as she let the arrow fly. She hit the target in the head.

"Ha! Well, it seems you do too!"

"Thanks. So are you worried about the games?" She asked me.

"No. Well, yes. I mean, if I don't win this my family might starve and my best friend Melody…I can't leave her alone. Sure my brother is there but with feeding my mom, Melody and himself might cause him to go into overdrive."

"Wow. That's bad. Hm…What do you think about an alliance?"

"I'm not sure….I was warned about those. All it takes is for you to turn your back for one second and let your guard down then the next second you will have a sword through your chest." I said.

"Yea I guess you are right…But, you kinda remind me of my little brother. You see…I had to raise him myself." We walked over to where the bows were supposed to be and put them back.

"Really? My brother had to basically raise me until I turned 10. Our mom has been sick for years now. But then I met Melody and I became her parent kinda because her mom and dad died."

"Wow. So you are from District 11?"

"Yes! And proud of it. What District are you from?"

"I am from District 7."

"Cool. Who's the other tribute from your District?"

She raised her hand and pointed to a tall male that had somewhat long, dirty blonde hair that went about an inch past his ear. He also had navy, blue eyes. Girls were all around him just like they were around Asher.

"His name is Dylan Ross."

"Oh. He seems….cool. In a way I guess."

"Yea, but he's a giant flirt. He kept hitting on me on the way here."

"Hahahaha. Really? That's classic."

"Yea I guess. Is he from your district?" She pointed to the boy from before that watched me.

"No. Leon, the one over there, is from my district." I pointed to him.

"Oh…no offence but he doesn't seem like much…"

"Yea, but he is very sweet. I hope he makes it though…"

She leaned against the wall and I sat in front of her. My hands started playing with the rose necklace that I was still wearing.

"So about that alliance….I think I could make one with you." I said after a few minutes of thought.

"Ok! Then I will see you in the games."

"Ok…"

"Well, it looks like we have some unwanted company." She sneered and looked at something behind me. I saw all the careers walking my way and looking straight at me. I stood up and turned toward them.

"Why don't you come with us for a while." Asher said as the two girls grabbed my arms and dragged me away. I looked back at Grace with a scared look.

They dragged me over to the spear throwing section. I yanked my arms out of the two girl's hold.

"Why did you want me?" I glared at them. They all looked at each other and smirked.

"Remember what you did before? Do it again." They handed me a spear. I tossed at their feet.

"No." They all looked shocked that I didn't listen to them.

"Do. It. Now." The boy from District one said as he stepped forward to try and intimidate me.

"Hm, let me think about it….No." I sneered at him. He leaned down to get in my face.

"Don't disobey me, idiot. I said do it now. I mean, do it NOW!"

"Do you not know what the word no means? Oh yea that's right, you were all born and raised into the two districts that everything is given to you the second that you ask for it. Well, I have news for you; sometimes you DON'T get what you want. So DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled. Everything became quiet.

He started to bring his hand back as if he was getting ready to slap me. I just waited. I wasn't going to give in just because he thinks he's better than me. Just as he was bringing his hand down at my face, someone grabbed it and twisted it around.

"Just because she said no doesn't mean that you can hit her." A strong, young sounding voice said. I realized that the person in front of me was the boy from before. The careers just looked at him.

"Yea, whatever. Liam lets go somewhere else." The blonde career said. Liam ripped his hand out of the boy's grip and walked away with an annoyed face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked the brunette boy.

"Because what he was about to do isn't right." He said and turned toward me.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." He started walking away.

"Hey wait." He turned back around.

"What?"

"I never did get your name."

"Fallstreak. The name's Fallstreak Redpath." Then he walked away. Grace ran over to me.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine…" I looked at her.

"Well, that's good."

"Yea, I'm going to head to the ropes course."

"Ok. I'm going to go to the Gauntlet."

"Ok, see you later then." Then we walked off in opposite directions.

Ok. That's the next chapter. X


End file.
